


The Wife at Work

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant is very in love with her wife, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kara in charge of CatCo, Married Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: At WorkCat Grant is in town and she decides to visit her wife at work.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174
Collections: Femslash February





	The Wife at Work

Arrowverse || SuperCat || Arrowverse || The Wife at Work || Arrowverse || SuperCat || Arrowverse

Title: The Wife at Work – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff, married SuperCat

Main Pairing: Cat/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Nia Nal, Catherine 'Cat' Grant

Summary: Prompt: At Work

Cat Grant is in town and she decides to visit her wife at work.

**The Wife at Work**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Cat Grant was a busy woman, busy with her duties in Washington. Thankfully, her wife was a flying speedster, so she still got to see her Kara regularly, despite the distance. Still, sometimes, Cat managed to find a few days to make the journey to National City regardless. And sometimes, she managed to do so without telling Kara. Surprising her wife was always a delight – the way her face would light up in pure joy and surprise was so beautiful. Today was one of those days, Cat had made the time and not told Kara she would drop by. Using the elevator in CatCo felt oddly like coming home. Then again, maybe it shouldn't be odd. Very often, Cat missed this, everything about this – the job, the city, seeing Kara every day. But Kara had been one of the reasons she left, because she couldn't date her assistant. So Cat left, to remove their power-imbalance, to give Kara a clear choice. And they started seeing each other, after Cat put James in charge. Now James was gone and he had made the right choice for his successor. Both Cat and her board approved; who would make a better editor-in-chief of CatCo Worldwide Media than a Grant? Kara Danvers-Grant, editor in chief. Cat had been _so proud_ of her wife. When leaving Washington, she had considered selling CatCo for a split second. Now she was glad she hadn't.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Danvers-Grant is very busy right no-"

Cat raised both her eyebrows as she removed her sunglasses to glare at the young, preppy start-up who had stopped her on her way to her own former office – and through the glass, she could already see Kara. What a picture she painted, behind that desk. Still, there was one obstacle. One that had immediately shut up when she actually _looked_ at Cat and recognized the blonde.

"Listen here, Nora, you're standing between me and my wife, whom I have not seen in over two weeks. Now, unless you want to meet an early end, I would advise you to remove yourself."

Nia – yes, yes, Cat knew exactly what the girl's name was, she was one of Kara's best friends, but it was still delightful to mess with the doe-eyed ones like this – immediately stepped aside, looking like she was facing the most dangerous enemy yet. Which was delightful, considering the girl's superhero life. Ah, imposing fear in the powerful was just too much fun.

"Uh, Kara, you... you have a visitor", announced Nia as she poked her head into the office.

When Kara looked up from her desk, her frown melted into the brightest, most beautiful smile Cat could imagine and it immediately made Cat fall in love with Kara all over again.

"Cat! You're _here_!", exclaimed Kara before she jumped Cat like an overly excited puppy.

"Yes, I'm home", whispered Cat, hiding her soft smile in Kara's curls as she hugged her wife.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I get that the character of Cat was written out because of the change of filming location, what I don't get is that when Cat Grant left National City, she... sold... the company she built? Putting a new CEO in charge, a new editor-in-chief, sure, but why would you sell the company you put your name on? Not a fan of that and with what CatCo's been through recently, even less so. Sooo here's an AU where Cat never sold it, Lena never owned it and Andrea never owned it and James just left for his new calling - and put Kara in charge now! Everybody's happy and SuperCat are married because I love them as wives ^-^


End file.
